Love Exists
by darknessbecomesyou
Summary: Clary is a poor girl overworked and bossed around by her stepmother and stepsisters, and dreams of being free from her terrible,hellish life. Jace is a prince looking for true love and soulmate.What happens when these two meet by chance, and fall in love, can they overcome the challenges to be together? Clace, Sizzy, and Malec.


**Authoress Notes:** Welcome to my first fanfic on this account. I've always been a huge fan of Fairy Tales and such not, so I decided to do my own adaption of Cinderella. I hope you all enjoy ^^

 **Disclaimer: *takes out a megaphone*: I Do Not Own The Mortal Instruments or Cinderella. This is just for fun.**

 **Love Exists**

 **By darknessbecomesyou**

 **Prologue**

 _Once upon a time, far away there was a tiny prosperous kingdom called Idris. The land itself was a exquisitely gorgeous, vast, and prosperous kingdom, very rich in history and also in romance and tradition. On the distinct edge of town, just outside of the village, in a, vast and stately chateau lived a man named Luke Graymark and his little daughter Clary and his son Jonathan. Although Luke was a gentle, kind, and devoted father, and gave his children all of the unconditional love and devotion in the world, inside he felt he desperately needed a mother's loving affection and care. For it had been many years since his lovely wife, Jocelyn had passed away, and they both missed her terribly._

 _So not long after Clary's sixth birthday, he married once again. This time he choose for his second wife, a noble woman named Lilith who was a widower, her husband died and she discovered herself alone, with two lovely daughters, who were exactly Clary's age, Kaelie and Aline. The day that they arrived promptly to live harmoniously with them was one of the most joyous days of Luke, Clary, and Jonathan's life. Lilith and her daughters were quite excited, to meet their new stepbrother and Lilith's new husband who would be their stepfather. She made a promise to her new stepchildren they would always be a family and be the best of friends. She knew she could never take their mother's place, but she would try to be the best motherly figure that she could be undoubtedly. Once again, their household was filled with laughter and sunshine, and all was well with the world._

 _But soon tragedy was soon to fall upon the Laufeyson household. Luke was a merchant who often traveled aboard to the various other towns bringing back all kinds of goods and treasures from the surrounding lands. One afternoon in late fall he returned home with a mild cold, but in all seemed like his normal, calm and happy self. At dinner, he still claimed to still be feeling under the weather and Lilith ordered him to be put to bed. Later that night, the household woke to the sounds of screams coming from the hallway. Clary, Jon, Kaelie, and Aline rushed out of their beds to find him collasped just outside of their rooms._

 _He was running a high fever, plus had the aches and chills. Lilith asked Clary and the girls to bring her some damp cloths and a pitcher of cold water while she helped him back to bed. She immediately sent for the doctor who came within an hour. One of Idris's own doctor's and physician's Michael Wayland diagnosed him with the flu, and said he needed lots of rest and an antibiotic and tonic which would cure the sickness in just a few days. They thanked him and he left leaving a weeks's supply of medicine. Luke slept the entire night and day allowing his body to heal from the sickness. Two days passed but he didn't seem to be improving._

 _On the fourth day, he called Clary,Jonathan, his wife, and the girls to his bedside, and told them that he most likely wasn't going to get any better, and that it was time for him to go very soon, and to please forgive him. Clary and Jonathan begged and pleaded with their father not to go, but forgave him and knew it wasn't his fault. Lilith also pleaded with him not to leave and so did the girls, but it was to no avail. Luke's last request of his children was that he would look after his family and always keep them together. He also told Clary and Jonathan of a great secret that no one else would ever know. His daughter and son were precious and had more courage and kindness in their heart's and souls than anyone else knew he ever knew. This would help and serve them both well in the years to come. He spoke of his love for his children and their mother, before slipping into a coma._

 _By the next morning, Luke had passed away leaving Clary, Jonathan Lilith, Kaelie, and Aline behind. In the days that followed, Lilith made all of the funeral arrangements and made sure to invite all of their extended family and friends. The funeral itself was a very lavish and decorated one, for she spared no expense. Black was draped over all of the windows, and portraits in the house, as well as the door to their former shared bedroom. She got three new gowns for her daughters, of the most expensive silk and cotton, and for Clary she received a black hair ribbon. In all, no one truly mourned the loss of Luke except Clary and Luke. In time, Lilith's true nature was revealed, the lovingly motherly facade she'd been putting on for so long was at last shattered like a broken mirror._

 _Her true nature and intentions were revealed: she was cold and cruel. Bitterly jealous of Clary and Jonathan's charm and beauty, she was determined to make the absolute best out of the situation by making the wishes and interests of her two daughters who in return were just as horrible and nasty as their mother. Thus as the years went by, the household fell into darkness and despair, the entire vast family fortune which was left by Luke for his children was lavishly spent and squandered on the jealous and vain stepsisters, while Clary and Jonathan were abused, teased, and humilated, and finally forced to become servants in their own house._

 _But yet through it all, Clary and Jonathan remained ever so gentle and kind, and with each new dawn that arose they hoped and prayed that someday that their dreams of happiness and escaping his hellish nightmare of a life would finally at last come true..._

A/N: Please let me now what you think of this, reviews and feedback are very much appreciated.


End file.
